Electronic systems often include packaged electronic assemblies of integrated circuits (ICs) that communicate together. The packaged electronic assemblies can include multi-chip modules (MCMs) and package on package (PoP) modules that include multiple integrated circuit dice. The packaged components can include one or more processors, memory such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM). High performance electronic systems can include many electronic assemblies having processors (e.g., central processor units or CPUs) and memory (e.g., dynamic random access memory or DRAM) mounted on substrates that are interconnected with high-speed fabric interconnections. Fabric interconnection refers to a network topology between electronic devices (e.g., CPUs) to provide point-to-point communication among the devices using multiple physical links. The network topology can include multiple network switches (e.g., crossbar switches) to provide a switching fabric among the electronic devices.
One approach for connecting substrates of electronic assemblies to the cables of the fabric interconnection is to use linear edge connectors (LECs) to contact the substrate or board of the electronic assembly. The thickness of a substrate or board can depend on the number of layers included in the substrate. LECs are then typically sized to accommodate a specific substrate requirement. There are general needs for devices, systems and methods to address requirements for high-speed fabric interconnections.